


Me And You, We're Just Having A Good Time

by zaynjhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, this is just smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynjhoran/pseuds/zaynjhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uni!AU. Niall sometimes spends the night at Barbara's flat and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me And You, We're Just Having A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing.

"Stop fuckin' teasing me, you dick," Barbara shoves at Niall's head, who ignores her and keeps nipping at the inside of her thigh, smirk on his face. "You suck."

"True that," he retorts and starts pulling at the dark blue lace of her panties, kissing up, up, up until he's inches away from where she wants him. Barbara lets out a frustrated whine, threads her fingers into Niall's blond hair and pulls a little. He wiggles his eyebrows, places his hand low on her abdomen and thumbs over her wet panties, rubbing over her clit ever so lightly.

"You are fucking awful," she complains, pushes her hips into his hand to get more friction, but he holds her down easily.

"This is the best part, though. Getting you all worked up," he keeps gently thumbing at her clit, "getting you so _wet_ for me."

Barbara can't help but let out a breathy moan at that – she's always had a thing for a bit of dirty talk.

Niall apparently decides it's enough, then, pushes her panties to the side, doesn't even bother taking them off completely before he licks a wet stripe up her cunt. Barbara's hips buckle up into his face and he makes a pleased sound before repeating his previous action, tongue licking up and down skilfully. He keeps going for a while, keeps her on edge, giving her what she wants but not enough. When he finally decides to focus on her clit only, small kitten licks teasing her, a proper moan leaves her bubblegum-pink lips.

"Fuckin' finally, Niall. Oh my god," he grins against her, pleased with himself, still rubbing at her sensitive clit with the tip of his tongue. He runs one of his hands up her thigh, spreading her legs farther to give himself more space. He shifts, pulls back a little and Barbara whines at the loss of contact, frowns for a second before she realises what he's planning on doing. He hooks his fingers into her panties and she lifts her hips off the bed so it's easier for him to get them off.

"Much better," he says smugly, looking down at her all spread out underneath of him, pussy wet and the same colour as her lips.

Niall wouldn't admit it, but he could definitely blow his load just from seeing her like that.

He doesn't waste time anymore, gets right to it, fits his parted lips over her sweet spot and _sucks_. Without any kind of warning he pushes a finger inside of her, doesn't bother to be gentle because he knows she'll come so much harder if he's a little rough. He twists his finger, thrusts up, up, to get the right angle. She meets his fingers, can't keep her body still and Niall's lips and chin are shiny with her wetness.

Barbara is still pulling at his hair, harder than before, but he's not complaining. He's a bit like her, he sometimes prefers it a bit rough, it's why their thing works. They're not dating – god no – and no matter how often their friends tease them about their weirdly codependent friends with benefits relationship, they won't start dating any time soon, either. It's just best friends who have sex. Loads of amazing, mind-blowingly good sex.

Niall feels Barbara's body tense and her legs tremble, signalising she's close. He pulls back all of a sudden, when she's seconds away from coming and leaves her frustrated and desperate.

Niall rummages through the pile of clothes on the floor to find his jeans somewhere, fetching a condom from his pocket. His boxers are discarded a second later and god, he's so achingly hard, he can't wait to get inside of her.

"You could've made me come and then fuck me, y'know," Barbara points out as Niall lines up, her arms hooked around his neck.

"I know, babe. 's funnier this way though," he smirks, leans down to kiss her, open mouthed and eager. She can taste herself on his tongue, but it's not bad, it's not like she isn't used to it.

When he slips inside her cunt, one quick thrust until he's balls-deep inside of her, it's his turn to moan. "Jesus Christ," he breathes against her soft, full lips, and she's the one smirking now. She runs her hand down Niall's back until she's got a grip on his perky ass and slaps it cheekily before squeezing it. Niall's got a really cute butt, who can blame her.

"Fuck me," she says, looking him dead in the eyes, cocking an eyebrow, "hard."

It's a challenge.  Niall wonders how a girl like her, so sweet and soft and angelic, can be so demanding. It's unbelievably hot.

 Besides, they're so alike, so it's easy for everything to turn into a challenge, really. It's all fun and games though, and it keeps things interesting, being a bit competitive. It keeps the tension up.

Niall does as he's told. He slips almost all the way out before thrusting back in, burying his dick inside of her over and over again, sharp, quick thrusts leaving her breathless. Her toes curl and it's _too much, too much_ , Niall's thick cock filling her up so nicely. He brings his hand up to her pussy and thumbs at her clit – and that does it. She throws her head back, arches her back off the bed and comes _hard_ , groaning loudly. Niall fucks her through her orgasm, tightly grips her small waist until the skin around his fingertips turns red.

They've had sex often enough for him to know that he's got to give her a minute before continuing, so he kisses her, licks into her mouth and brushes her hair from her neck. Niall starts kissing her throat down to her shoulder, leaves a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses on her skin. He takes his time. With his other hand he cups her tit and plays with her nipple, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He slowly starts moving again, picks up the pace slowly and he can't decide whether he just wants to fuck her senseless and _get off_ , or if he wants to savour the feeling, being inside her tight heat.

It takes a bit to get her going again, but he _knows_ Barbara, knows how to fuck her best. Soon enough she starts rocking back again, lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room, mixed with high pitched whines and throaty groans. They're both getting close and Niall's panting into her neck, warm breath against her sweaty skin. He leaves marks, sucking and biting lightly and she tangles her fingers in his hair again.

Barbara's clit feels oversensitive when she brings her hand down to rub at herself, Niall's dick pushing in and out at a rapid pace and it's so good, so fucking good.  Niall comes a moment before she does, squeezing his eyes shut and biting down on her shoulder to muffle his moans. His orgasm hits him full force and his dick twitches, spurting into the condom. 

Niall rolls off her once he’s come down from his high, slumping against the sheets and trying to catch his breath. Barbara holds out her hand and he high fives her, because that’s what they _do_ , as stupid as it is. They laugh.

"Amazing," Niall huffs breathlessly.

"Yeah," Barbara giggles, sitting up, running her fingers through her messy brown hair so the strands don't fall into her face. "Fuck, we're late again."

"Shower?" Niall suggests, knowing they really need one. There's no way they can go to class, smelling like sex.

"Good idea," Barbara agrees.

They've done it all before, often enough for it to be routine. They squeeze into the shower, no funny business though, clean up and get ready. Barbara puts on make up while Niall gets their backpacks ready and five minutes later they're already heading out of Barbara's flat and are on their way to class. They stop for a coffee, like always when Niall spends the night at Barbara's – it's easier that way because she doesn't have a roommate, but he does – and he kisses her cheek goodbye, promises her to meet her at lunch before heading to his accounting class.

 


End file.
